


Stiles et les Alphas

by Bruniblondi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, Kidnapping, Multi, OOC, Season/Series 03
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles a été kidnappé par la meute d'Alpha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles et les Alphas

**Author's Note:**

> J’ai lu une fic où Stiles se fait kidnappé par une meute d’Alphas et où il se fait frapper parce qu’il parle trop (vous connaissez Stiles ;) ) Et je me suis dit, que se passerait-il, si les Alphas réagissaient autrement ? Ceci est le résultat de cette cogitation  
> Personnages complètement OOC ^^

Scott, Derek, Cora, Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Lydia et Allison étaient aux quatre cents coups. Stiles avaient disparu. Enlevé par la meute d’Alpha. Depuis quatre jours, les loups de Beacon Hill cherchaient sans relâchent l’humain. Même Peter était de a partie. Bon, Derek avait dû le menacer, mais l’ex-Alpha contribuait à la recherche du jeune humain à la langue trop bien pendue.

        Scott faisait de son mieux pour couvrir la disparition de son meilleur ami, vis à vis du Shérif. Mais ça devenait de plus en plus compliqué de trouver des excuses, surtout que le dit-Shérif était le père du disparu. De plus, le père n’était absolument pas au courant des activités extra-scolaires très poilues de son fils.

        Les Bêtas, les humaines et l’Alpha étaient au loft, occupés à marquer sur une carte, les endroits qu’ils avaient déjà vérifiés. Les loups relevèrent soudain la tête de la table quand ils entendirent une voiture se garer sur le parking. Ils humèrent l’air et se tendirent quand ils reconnurent l’odeur de Stiles. Le lycéen était accompagné de plusieurs loups à l’odeur inconnue.

        Les garous placèrent les fragiles jeunes filles dans leurs dos pour les protéger et se mirent en position d’attaque. Ils ne purent retenir une exclamation de surprise en entendant des gémissements de douleur. Et ça ne venait pas de Stiles. Absolument pas même, puisque le bouche sur pattes parlait sans presque reprendre sa respiration. Les loups tendirent l’oreille pour n’en perdre aucune miette.

        - … La prochaine fois, faudra me prévenir quand même. Pas que me faire kidnapper doive devenir une habitude, mais si j’avais su j’aurais préparé un sac. J’avais même pas de brosse à dent. Bon, Ennis a été assez gentil pour me prêter la sienne, mais c’est pas très hygiénique tout ça et j’aime bien avoir mes affaires, moi. J’ai bien aimé dormir avec un T-Shirt de Kali par contre, mais… Dis, d’ailleurs, Kali, faudrait que tu fasses quelque chose pour tes griffes de pieds. Parce que t’es super sexy, mais quand tu te promènes comme ça, pieds nus, ça gâche un peu l’effet… T’en pense quoi Deucalion ?

Et le monologue débité à toute vitesse continua comme ça pendant toute la montée de l’ascenseur. Quand Stiles et les loups étrangers firent coulisser la porte du loft de Derek, la meute de Beacon Hill put voir que les Alphas ennemis avaient un air épuisé. Une jeune femme –probablement Kali- propulsa l’otage dans le logement, pendant qu’un homme qui devait être aveugle, si on prenait en compte la canne et les lunettes noires, déclarait d’une voix suppliante :

        - Reprenez-le ! On quitte la région et on promet de ne jamais revenir. Mais par pitié, reprenez-le !

Les loups et les humains résidants sur le territoire de Beacon Hills ne purent se retenir de hurler de rire. Stiles les regarda avec suspicion.

        - Quoi ? S’insurgea-t-il. Pourquoi vous riez ?

Ce qui redoubla l’hilarité de ses amis


End file.
